


Waterways

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Aspects of breath play/asphyxiation, Authority Figures, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Slight age disparity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, they share a shower. And they use their mouths for other things than saying what they should say, but can't. </p>
<p>Written for this KMM prompt: <i>A little bit of "shower-towels" porn.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterways

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is angsty, and there are consent issues. If this offends you, please don't read.

Arthur sighed in satisfaction as he watched his cockhead disappear between Merlin's full lips. The cupid bow alone was enough to drive him to distraction. But looking at Merlin now, when water flowed over him as if he was a nymph in a fountain, made Arthur's entire body tingle.

He raked the soaked hair back from Merlin's face, kept his hands there to cradle his skull.

" _Beautiful,_ " he whispered. "Your mouth on my flesh is art."

Merlin made a raw sound. His blue eyes were lined with red now, after worshipping Arthur with his mouth for far too long.

"I'll fuck your throat now," Arthur told him.

Another whimper escaped Merlin, only to be cut short into a wet, blunt _uh_ as Arthur forced his dick in.

This was what Merlin had taught Arthur to love: Holding Merlin's head safely in his hands, the black hair otter-sleek between his fingers, while he pumped himself deep into the heat of Merlin's throat. The choked, gasping sounds Merlin made as he tried to breathe in the rhythm Arthur set for him. The water which trickled into Merlin's nose, making him splutter and gag, but never falter. The way everything was slick - Merlin's body, Merlin's sounds, the inside of Merlin's mouth.

His eyes were closed now. Spit and tears mingled with the water running along his face. He was always so hungry for it, still tried to moan and whine despite Arthur's cock muting all sounds into clipped grunts. His spindly fingers clawed frantically at Arthur's thighs and buttocks.

The thought of the red welts he would leave made Arthur's toes curl against the floor. So close now. Just a little more. He increased his speed, feeling his orgasm building. He tensed deliciously just before the sound of Merlin's moan released him, pulled him along like driftwood born on a giant, rolling wave. As he came, the first spurts landed on Merlin's tongue. The last little trickle of it he smeared onto Merlin's swollen lips.

He fell down on his knees afterwards, suddenly too weak and dizzy to stand. Merlin crouched next to him, drawing gasping breaths, finally able to fill his lungs properly.

"Th'was -- _perfect_. So good." Merlin's voice was hoarse. His eyes shone, still high on his victory. Still high on _this_.

The adoration in his eyes made something ache inside Arthur, who opened his mouth to say what he should have said a long time ago. Instead he said: "You can fuck me if you want to. There should be condoms and lube in my trouser pocket."

Merlin's smile waned, but he was only just twenty, and he wanted the sex too.

"You deserve it," Arthur added. "You did beautifully today." And he meant it, he really did. Merlin's back arching in mid-air as he flew over a bar placed over two meters up still made him hard some times. It was poetry in motion.

"Yes, _coach,_ " Merlin replied, in a mockery of the title he only used when in the company of others, before stepping out of the showers to get the supplies.

Later, when he drove home in the darkness, Arthur's heart still hurt. The raw ache in other parts of his anatomy could never mask the pain completely.

*


End file.
